


legit just a bunch of jefferson/madison head canons i like

by theyfillwithfire



Series: hamilton head canons!!!! yippee [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, i could've posted this on tumblr but my friends follow me on there and i'm a closeted shipper, literally just a bunch of my head canons for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyfillwithfire/pseuds/theyfillwithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in short: i am garbage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	legit just a bunch of jefferson/madison head canons i like

**Author's Note:**

> okay first things first, this ship is my death. secondly, i suck at typing, leave me alone.  
> anyone who wants to write out any of these or anything has my permission, just pls tag me bc i wanna read it. k thanks bye.

alright alright, hear me out here, dancer au. like mads was a hip hop dancer and he moves and the only other dancing place is a ballet one and he meets thomas the wonderful (and bitchy) who becomes his dancy partner guy. and like they do partner dances and like jefferson being all flirty and making him dance with him at bars and stuff. just like imagine him trying to teach mads to be more graceful in his movements or something. imagine it..... okay moving on.

jaMES WITH ASTHMA YES PLEASE. this is my favorite thing. i myself have asthma and it sucks ass but i love the idea of james suffering too apparently. no shame here man it'd be cute as fuck like after he has an attack and he's all shaky thomas and him will cuddle and like thomas always making sure he's got his inhaler before they go out on dates. (this is where the mature rating comes in) them having sex and he keeps having to like stop and breathe because goddamn this is a lot of movement and thomas is hot as fuck lets be real. THOMAS STOPPING IN THE MIDDLE OF ROASTING ALEXANDE R TO ASK IF JAMES IS OKAY BC HE COUGHED AND GRABBED HIS INHALER YESSSSS and alex is like u gay little shit argue with me

or like their first time having sex and once thomas is nakey james sits with him on his lap and like runs his hands over every part of his body for like an hour and he just dies inside bc he may be a dick but he's got a really nice dick

them kissing  
just....  
kissing.  
james would hold his waist and thomas would have his arms around his neck and they'd just sit there and kiss each other, relishing in the taste of him.

victory sex after tommy boy wins against alexander (or make out sessions, if ur too vanilla)

alexander complaining about thomas and james' relationship to james bc that's something he would totally do the little bitch and james just drags him through the mud. shit lik, "jefferson makes me happy. i understand if you don't like him, he doesn't like you either, but our relationship is none of your business and frankly, i'm offended that you think you have a say in who i date. i love thomas with all my heart and if you have a problem with that then you can go fuck yourself, because it's my decision, not yours." and alexander just sits there in shock like fucking james just roasted him and he doesn't know what to do about it.

before they actually started dating and lafayette comes over to thomas' dorm for a project or something and thomas starts complaining to them about how hot james is and just how nice he is and how calm he keeps him and lafayette is just like "ooh shit baby you got it bad" and thomas just sighs like i know. meanwhile james is doing the exact same thing with burr, who really doesn't give a shit and frankly just wants to finish the assignment but he cares about his friend so he and lafayette get them together

thomas talking to lafayette about their relationship you know just in general bc i love lafayette very very much

thomas is a nude model and madison is an art student/photographer. keep that in mind and just let your imagination run wild.

THE COCONUT OIL THING. UM, YES PLEASE. @ all the ppl who have written fics about them based off of coconut oil thank you thank you thank you, i love you.

 

so basically, this ship is the bane of my existence.  
have a nice day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [asthmatic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851506) by [striderbuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderbuns/pseuds/striderbuns)




End file.
